When Baekhyun is an Idiot
by Akasyaka Aeri
Summary: Disaat Baekhyun datang ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol di Asrama sebagai namja idiot...Baekhyun tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakannya ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol *Bad summary*/terinspirasi dari anime Sakurasou no pet na kanojo tapi alurnya sama jalan ceritanya beda/hope you like it!
1. First Meet

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Mian ceritanya mungkin pasaran. Dan mian buat Pecinta Bacon yang diceritain agak idiot disini. Ini cuman ff bro :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

Sebuah asrama mempertemukan Chanyeol yang normal dan Baekhyun yang #emm... sedikit mengalami gangguan mental.

But, in the end—Love can break down everything.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Dak-duk-dak-duk

Ia membenarkan pintu kamarnya yang rusak akibat tendangan Kai semalam.

Kai belum pulang sampai pagi ini.

Dia selalu seperti itu, berangkat malam—pulang pagi, juga selalu diantar para yeoja cantik.

Satu catatan lagi, Kai tidak perduli status yeoja itu. Bisa single, menikah maupun janda -_-

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, Yeolli?" Bo Ra songsaengnim muncul begitu saja di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak.

"Aarrrggghhh!"

Mata Chanyeol sakit.

Ia melihat gurunya yang 'sedikit' tidak normal itu mengenakan mini skirt dan baju longgar yang menampakkan belahan dadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Bo Ra songsaengnim mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" Chanyeol menutupi matanya.

"Aish, kau berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin mencari suami."

"Dengan berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Hm, aku pergi dulu Chanyeolli. Cepat selesaikan pintumu itu. Atau aku akan mengintipmu tidur nanti malam." Bo Ra songsaengnim berlalu.

Dak-duk-dak-duk

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan kata-kata songsaengnim gila itu.

.

.

Chanyeol pov

Aku tidak menikmati masa SMA-ku ini.

Dimana aku harus berjuang dengan keras demi masa depan yang tidak pasti.

Dengan kata lain, aku belum menemukan tujuan.

Semua menjadi lebih parah disaat aku dipindahkan ke asrama terkutuk ini oleh orang tuaku, dengan alasan biaya yang murah.

Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya asrama ini sungguh aneh menurutku, terdapat beberapa sunbae gila disini.

Ada Kai sunbae, Dio sunbae, dan Sehun.

Sungguh, nama-nama mereka terdengar normal.

Biar kudeskripsikan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Kai sunbae, seperti yang kuceritakan, dia mempunyai selera yang aneh, dia bisa berkencan dengan yeoja manapun.

Dio sunbae, dia sangat cerewet dan aneh. Dia suka menggangguku, dan banyak hal yang tak kumengerti dari dia.

Sehun, dia satu angkatan denganku. Dia pendiam, amat pendiam. Jarang keluar dari kamar. Aku hanya melihatnya beberapa kali selama setengah tahun berada disini.

Satu lagi, ada monster bernama Bo Ra songsaengnim—guru sekaligus penjaga asrama. Dia sungguh gila, pakaiannya yang amat minim bukankah tidak cocok untuk seorang guru? Aish, jinja ya jinja...

Sementara aku sendiri adalah namja normal walaupun tidak cukup pendiam.

Kuharap aku tidak tertular penyakit para monster di asrama yang hanya berisi 4 orang ini.

Asrama ini dinamakan asrama Baram.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas 10-3.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, agar ia leluasa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Hai, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hai, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum, ada beberapa perubahan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya berwajah -_- sudah bisa menampakkan wajah :)

.

.

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya, kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Chanyeol kau sudah datang?" terdengar suara Dio dari dapur.

"Ne."

"Kemarilah tiang, aku membuat makanan yang enak hari ini!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur, ia mendapati Kai yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya—di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Sedangkan Dio masih sibuk dengan kompor dan pancinya.

"Nanti kau antarkan makanan untuk Sehunnie, ne?" tanya Dio.

Chanyeol menghela nafas—kesal.

"kenapa dia tidak mau keluar juga?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Kai Babe, kau ingin makan sup?"

Kai menoleh Dio.

"Ne."

Dio menuangkan sup-nya ke mangkuk kecil untuk Kai.

"Dio Hyung hanya membuat sup?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dio mengangguk.

"Kau berkata tadi membuat makanan enak, kenapa sup?"

Dio meletakkan mangkuk-nya di meja.

"Kau tahu Chanyeolli, sup itu memang makanan bisa. Tapi jika yang membuat adalah Do Kyungsoo, ini akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat. Sayur-sayurnya masih segar, menggunakan kaldu ayam alami, dan ini benar-benar master piece."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya—malas.

"Bukankah sayur-sayur itu adalah sayur yang berada di kulkas sejak satu minggu yang lalu? Bukankah kau memakai kaldu ayam instan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tebakan yang tepat. Kau memang hebat Chanyeolli." Dio memamerkan senyum terbaiknya—dan bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia berjalan menuju rak alat dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup Dio—yang katanya adalah master piece.

.

.

Bo Ra songsaengnim memang dikatakan sebagai 'Penjaga asrama', tapi ia jarang datang ke asrama itu. Ia malah pulang ke apartemennya, ia tidak mau terbebani dengan masalah asrama.

Lain untuk hari ini, ia datang ke asrama Baram.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Bo Ra songsaengnim.

Chanyeol mematikan TV yang berada di kamarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dimana sumber suara dari monster menggema.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin kau menjemput keponakanku di taman dekat stasiun. Ia menunggu di sana."

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Kenapa aku!?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada orang lagi selain kau, ini fotonya."

Chanyeol meraih sebuah foto dari tangan Bo Ra songsaengnim.

Seorang namja imut pose-nya juga imut, ia mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil, nampak di foto itu.

"Jemputlah dia, aku harus kencan dengan seorang pria."

"Ta—tapi!"

Blam!

Terdengar pintu yang ditutup, dan Bo Ra songsaengnim yang sudah menghilang.

Ah...

Jinja.

.

.

Chanyeol menyusuri taman stasiun.

Ia sudah berada di sana 10 menit yang lalu, tapi sosok di foto itu tidak juga nampak.

Daun musim gugur berjatuhan mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Ia menoleh ke pohon.

Di bawah pohon itu...

Ada namja imut yang duduk di sana dengan ekspresi datar.

Chanyeol mendekati namja itu.

"Apa kau keponakan Bo Ra songsaengnim?"

"Ya."

Namja itu tampak sangat manis, dengan helai rambut brunette yang melambai karena angin.

"Kau, ingin menjadi pelangi atau matahari?" tanya namja itu.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Strange Boy

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Mian ceritanya mungkin pasaran. Dan mian buat Pecinta Bacon yang diceritain agak idiot disini. Ini cuman ff bro :D

THANKS buat yang Review, saranghae *hahaha

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

"_Kau, ingin menjadi pelangi atau matahari?" tanya namja itu._

.

.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya—ekspresi heran.

"Hm... mungkin aku akan menjadi matahari."

Hening...

"K-kau?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Mungkin, awan."

Awan?

Bukankan awan tidak ada di dalam pilihan?

.

.

Dio sangat senang karena datangnya penghuni baru.

Ia memasakkan sup 'master piece' untuk penghuni baru itu.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Dio—begitu namja itu memasukkan kuah sup ke dalam mulutnya.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Namja itu diam sesaat.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dio menunjukkan ekspresi o_o

"Dimana Kai hyung dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Dio.

"Kai seperti biasa." Dio tampak kesal.

"Umm... Sehun?"

"Di kamar. Dia tidak ingin keluar."

Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Hm, Baekhyun? Mau kuantar ke kamarmu?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol.

Tik-tok

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mau."

Jawaban Baekhyun tidak terlalu terlambat kan?

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu salah satu kamar yang kosong.

"Umm... well, ini kamarmu Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun berjalan masuk duluan, tanpa bicara apapun, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kau tidak ingin menata pakaianmu dulu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Dilihatnya namja itu tengah terpejam dengan dengkuran halus—rupanya sudah lelap.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah damai itu, pelan-pelan ia berbalik kemudian menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

.

.

Ireona ireona ireona!

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi bernyanyi nyaring.

Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya, melipatnya, kemudian menata tempat tidurnya.

Ia berjalan menuju jendela, ia menyibak tirainya kemudian membukanya.

Udara pagi yang sejuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Well, selamat pagi." Chanyeol seolah berucap pada pohon besar di depan jendelanya.

.

Ia berjalan keluar—melewati kamar Baekhyun.

_Apakah Baekhyun-ssi sudah bangun?_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Krieeet...

Matanya terbelalak.

Ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berada di bawah ranjang—sepertinya semalam ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

Ia tidur dengan cairan saliva yang membentuk jalur di ujung bibirnya.

Sama sekali tidak keren.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau harus segera bangun, kau harus sekolah. Semalam Bo Ra songsaengnim mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, ia tetap tidur.

Chanyeol akan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponselnya dari kamarnya.

Ia berbalik dan mengambil ponselnya.

**Bo Ra songsaengnim**

"Halo, songsaengnim?"

"Ne, selamat pagi Chanyeol tampan. Kuberi tahu dulu, Baekhyun sungguh sulit untuk bangun, kau harus menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, masukkan dia ke bath tub."

"Tidak bisakah dibangunkan dengan ca—"

"Dia tidak akan bangun, ku jamin."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Bukankah Baekhyun tampak normal?

Kenapa mempunyai penyakit seperti itu?

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, digendongnya Baekhyun ala bridal style, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika melewati dapur,

"Hey, hey, hey, apa kalian pengantin baru?" goda Dio.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi,

Ada suara gemericik air.

"Kai hyung apa itu kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku selesai sebentar lagi."

Sesaat kemudian, Kai muncul dari balik pintu.

Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat makhluk cantik di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Who, whoa, whoa, siapa itu? Apa kau akan memperkosanya di kamar mandi?" tanya Kai.

"Apa kau gila? Aku bukan kau." Chanyeol begitu malas menanggapi hyung-hyungnya.

Kai terkekeh, kemudian berlalu.

Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam bath tub yang penuh dengan air.

Baekhyun tampak menggeliat, kemudian matanya terbuka.

"Umm itu, Bo Ra songsaengnim yang menyuruhku." Kata Chanyeol kikuk.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia membuka bajunya.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Hei tunggu aku keluar dulu, okay? Aku umm... keluar sekarang."

Chanyeol berlari, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

_Hosh..hosh..hosh_

_Baekhyun tidak aneh kan?_

_Ani, Baekhyun itu aneh._

_Dia ber-ekspresi datar, tidak bisa bangun, kemudian tidak tahu malu._

_Kenapa bisa dia seperti itu?_

.

.

"Songsaengnim minta aku mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah itu? Sampai ke kelasnya? Menggenggam tangannya?" Tanya Chanyeol di telefon—ia berbicara dengan guru monster-nya.

"Kau harus mengantarnya, aku tidak mau tahu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku terlambat datang ke sekolahku sendiri? Bukankah sekolah Baekhyun itu cukup jauh?"

"Kau tidak akan dihukum, aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Ne."

Chanyeol menutup telfonnya.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang melakukannya?

Kenapa bukan Sehun atau Kai?

Sungguh dia tidak menyangka harus berurusan dengan namja manis tapi aneh seperti Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menatap seragam itu dengan tatapan aneh kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo berangkat, Baek."

Baekhyun diam.

Diam seperti biasa.

Chanyeol harus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Ia teringat kata-kata Bo Ra songsaengnim.

"_Karena ia belum terbiasa dengan jalan itu, maka ia akan kebingungan. Genggam saja tangannya."_

_._

"Aku berangkat ke sekolahku!" pamit Chanyeol.

Ia berbalik kemudian berlari dengan kencang.

Sebentar lagi ia terlambat.

Baekhyun memandang punggung namja itu.

Tetap dengan tanpa ekspresi, ia masuk ke kelasnya.

Art High School.

Merupakan sekolah swasta.

Semua siswa bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dengan mudah.

Bisa dikatakan, itu sekolah rendahan.

.

.

Chanyeol mempercepat larinya.

Ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup dering bel masuk.

Ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang sudah di tutup.

"Izinkan aku masuk, tadi Bo Ra songsaengnim sudah memberiku izin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas tidak teratur.

"Tapi Bo Ra songsaengnim tidak masuk hari ini, dan tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun darinya. Kau di izinkan masuk, tapi mendapat hukuman!" terdengar seruan dari balik gerbang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Mengapa ia mempercayai guru monster itu?

Huh, sial!

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Take Care

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

No, tolong berminatlah untuk review demi kerja keras saya :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas.

Seharusnya ia pulang dari tadi, tapi karena hukuman itu, ia harus pulang terlambat.

Hari ini sungguh sial, ia mendapat omelan dari songsaengnim, kemudian harus membersihkan toilet pula.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring diranjangnya, ia baru saja menutup mata.

Brak!

Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Chanyeolli, ayo kita bermain game!" teriak Dio.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku lelah."

Dio cemberut.

"Katakan saja kau takut kalah dariku, iya?"

"Yak! Baiklah ayo kita bertanding."

Chanyeol menghidupkan TV dan playstation yang berada di kamarnya.

Terdengar bunyi nyaring semacam:

Game Over

K.O

Round 1

Dan lain-lain

Chanyeol menghempaskan stick Playstationnya.

Barusan adalah kekalahannya yang ke 34 dari 35 permainan.

Dia sangat payah bila melawan Dio.

"Kau kalah, kan? Sudah kubilang apa."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

Benar!

Dia belum menjemput Baekhyun!

Sekarang dia sudah terlambat 5 jam.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol bangkit lalu berlari.

Sekolah Baekhyun cukup jauh, dan ia hanya berlari.

.

.

.

Sekolah Baekhyun sangat sepi.

Chanyeol berlari menuju kelas Baekhyun 10-1

Dan kelas itu juga sangat sepi.

Chanyeol menemui penjaga sekolah.

"Apa anda melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berambut brunette?" tanya Chanyeol tergesa-gesa.

Penjaga sekolah itu tampak sedang berfikir.

"Terlalu banyak siswa yang berciri-ciri seperti itu."

Sial!

"Umm, dia ber-ekspresi datar sekali."

"Oh, ada siswa yang begitu, sudah ditanya dia tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah sana." Penjaga sekolah menunjuk arah barat.

Bukankah arah asrama ada di selatan?

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak!"

Chanyeol berlari ke arah barat, ia terus menyerukan nama Baekhyun.

Tapi sampai cukup jauh ia berlari, Baekhyun tidak nampak juga.

"Baekhyun!"

Langit semakin gelap, gerimis mulai berjatuhan.

"Baekhyun!"

Gerimis mulai deras.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terus berlari, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah lampu lalu lintas.

Kenapa dia tidak berteduh?

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mendekati namja yang mengenaskan itu, ia tampak menggigil, bibirnya membiru, dan jarinya memutih karena kedinginan.

Baekhyun mendongak.

Tapi ia tidak bergerming.

Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun sampai ia berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Hening...

Hening...

"Aku tidak suka hujan."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau berteduh, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menggigil.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, ia menggenggamnya.

Mereka berjalan di bawah gerimis yang semakin deras.

.

.

.

Hatchi...!

Baekhyun flu.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol berada di sampingnya.

Hatchi!

"Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Dio datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air panas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus merawatnya." Kata Dio.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau bersalah."

Chanyeol mendengus.

Ia mengompres Baekhyun.

Ia memandang wajah mungil Baekhyun yang sangat pucat.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, kau akan jatuh cinta." Goda Dio.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Dio kabur sebelum mendengar omelan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Kenapa namja ini seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia tampak terbelakang mental?

Padahal sebenarnya ia sungguh manis.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersentak.

Baekhyun memanggil namanya?

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedikit kikuk.

"Tidurlah denganku."

Hah?

Chanyeol ternganga.

"Ini dingin, kau tidur disini."

Baekhyun masih ber-ekspresi datar.

"Umm, baiklah. Kau harus bergeser, okay?"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

Karena ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela, membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia membuka matanya, entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu terasa berat.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun ada diatasnya—tengkurap, dengan saliva menetes di baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Yak! Baekhyun!"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, agar Baekhyun jatuh dari atasnya.

Kemudian ia menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

Akankah ini akan menjadi kebiasaannya tiap pagi?

.

.

.

TBC

Hai readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong...

Leave a review okay?

Gak apa-apa kalau-pun cuman emoticon gak jelas.

Yang penting ada respon, Chan-chan ga minta lebih :)


	4. Smile

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan kalian reader-nim, aku masih tergolong author baru yang cuman bisa buat ff kurang bermutu. Tapi aku janji bakal belajar lagi kok :D

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan tumpukkan bukunya.

Beberapa hari lagi ada olimpiade antar sekolah.

Pintu kamarnya bergeser, Baekhyun nampak di celah pintu.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya.

Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun—membawanya ke dapur.

"Duduklah disini." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuruti kata Chanyeol, ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Dio hyung~" teriak Chanyeol.

Dio datang bersama Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Aku memanggil Dio hyung."

"Umm, sama saja."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Buatkan makanan, Baekhyun lapar, aku juga."

Dio mengangguk, secara spontan ia berjalan ke arah kompor dan entah apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu.

Senyum Kai mengembang ketika melihat makhluk manis didepannya, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekkie..."

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kai?" nada bicara Baekhyun seperti bertanya.

"Ne, ne, ini aku. Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kai.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ne."

"Dia bisa hilang, tidak boleh." Kata Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas.

"Apa dia ayahmu, Baekki?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Huh, terserah. Bawa saja dia."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dio, dan Kai menikmati makan malam mereka bersama.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya.

Kai sering menggoda Dio dan Bakhyun.

Chanyeol membersihkan remah-remah yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah disini satu minggu, ya?" tanya Dio.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun sudah bisa bicara lho, ah senangnya~" Dio tersenyum lebar.

"Umm, hyung, kenapa kau memilih asrama ini? disini sangat sepi bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di asrama lain harus satu kamar untuk dua orang, disini kamar milik pribadi dan biayanya murah." Jawab Dio.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu Kai hyung?"

"Di asrama lain peraturannya sangat ketat, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan para yeoja." Kai terkekeh, sementara Dio sudah memelototinya horor.

"Baekhyun kenapa disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun...ingin berteman." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh, kami temanmu kok Baekki..." kata Dio.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Apa?

Tersenyum?

Chanyeol sempat ternganga.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum sejak datang ke mari.

Senyum Baekhyun sungguh manis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya kemudian masuk ke kelasnya.

Kini saatnya Chanyeol untuk BERLARI.

Atau ia akan terlambat ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Hyeong High School—sekolah Chanyeol.

Merupakan sekolah favorit di kota itu.

Seluruh muridnya harus tinggal di asrama.

Asrama-asrama dipimpin oleh guru.

Biayanya juga cukup mahal.

Chanyeol harus pindah dari asrama biasa ke asrama Baram karena biayanya murah tapi fasilitasnya sangat biasa.

Hanya berisi tiga orang saat Chanyeol baru pindah.

Satu orang lagi jarang menampakkan wajahnya.

Dan dua orang lainnya sangat aneh, seperti memiliki hubungan khusus—tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengurusinya.

Ia hanya ingin belajar dan lulus.

Sekarang ada satu orang lagi, keponakan Bo Ra songsaengnim dan sekolah di sekolah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalin catatan Luhan—teman sebangkunya.

Luhan hanya memerhatikan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Apa kau suka tinggal di asrama-mu itu?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol teringat Baekhyun, karena hadirnya Baekhyun ia semakin merasa sulit.

"Hm, ya begitulah."

"Aku ingin pindah ke asramamu."

Pletak.

Pulpen Chanyeol jatuh.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pindah ke asrama Baram, aku tidak suka dengan roomate-ku, dia sungguh cerewet." Kata Luhan.

"Kau bisa pindah, masih ada beberapa kamar kosong."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak ada orang aneh kan disana?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Hampir semua orang di asramanya adalah orang aneh!

"Umm, ya kurasa begitulah." Chanyeol menutupinya.

.

.

.

Luhan pindah ke asrama Baram.

Tentu saja sangat disambut oleh para penghuni lama.

Dio membuat sup 'Master Piece' yang dibuat secara khusus.

Mereka merayakannya dengan pesta sup di dapur.

"Jadi Luhannie, kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Dio.

"Aku muak dengan roomate-ku." Jawab Luhan jujur.

Kai tampak tertarik dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tidur denganku malam ini?"

Pletak!

Sendok melayang mengenai kepala Kai.

"Yak! Appo!"

Dio ber-evil smile.

"Jangan mengulanginya!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Umm, siapa namamu?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun—tapi yang ditanya malah menoleh ke belakang (mengikuti arah pandang Luhan)

"Dia bertanya padamu, Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Aku Baekhyun."

"Dia berbeda sekolah dengan kita." Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Baekhyun-ssi semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Kata Luhan, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Teman?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, teman."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi, membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

"Bukankah teman satu kelas kita ada yang disini? Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh dia, dia jarang keluar dari kamarnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Singkatnya—

Sehun sangat pintar, ia jarang masuk sekolah karena merasa bosan.

Tapi karena kejeniusannya, ia tidak ditegur oleh pihak sekolah.

Ia hanya masuk sekolah saat ujian sekolah.

Dia selalu peringkat pertama—satu sekolah.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Kata Luhan.

Dio tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil bertemu dengannya Luhannie, kamarnya di sana, nomor 9."

Luhan mengangguk, ia beranjak dari kursinya.

KAMAR 9

Tok-tok-tok

Hening~

Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang membuka pintu.

Tok-tok-tok

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

Luhan menjadi sangat gugup, ini first time dia berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Ini aku Luhan."

"Aku tidak kenal."

Luhan menggenggam ujung bajunya erat-erat.

Sehun sialan!

"Keluarlah Sehun—ssi. Kita teman satu kelas, dan mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini." Kata Luhan.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam.

Kriiieeeeett...

Pintu terbuka.

Mata Luhan membulat.

Sehun~

Sungguh terlihat tampan dengan rambut warna-warninya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya—malas.

"Sekarang sudah cukup?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

Blam!

Pintu Sehun tertutup lagi.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan heran.

Seperti inikah Sehun?

"Apa kau berhasil bertemu dengannya?" tanya Dio.

"Ne."

Dio berlari kemudian memeluk Luhan.

"Chukkae! Kau berhasil, mungkin ini pertanda baik."

Apa?

Pertanda baik?

Apa bisa bertemu dengan Sehun merupakan suatu keajaiban?

.

.

.

TBC

Hai readers yang baik dan beriman #hahahah

Disini aku selip-selip dikit HunHan moment, ada ff yang buat aku suka banget sama couple ini.

Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa sama chapter ini, biasalah, saya masih abal-abal.

Please tinggalkan review walau Cuma tanda (Y) atau emoticon yang gak jelas.

Saya mengharapkan respon dari kalian #bow

Anyeong...


	5. His Problem

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Reponnya lumayan lah, jadi semangat buat update :D

Lumayan apanya? Yang lihat banyak tapi yang ninggalin review cuman dikit.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

~Dio pov~

Aku mengambil air minum di dapur.

Tengah malam seperti ini biasanya aku memang sangat haus.

Glek...glek..glek...

Aku meletakkan gelas di meja.

Kriiiieettt

Aku mendengar derit pintu depan.

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Kai melewati dapur.

Ia menatapku sejenak, kemudian melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

Sungguh, aku malas untuk sekedar membalas senyumnya.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku duduk di kursi.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihatnya pulang tengah malam.

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Dia temanku sejak kecil, dari SD, SMP, SMA kami sekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Aku baru melihat perubahannya ketika di senior high school ini.

Tepatnya setelah ia memacari kakak kandungku, dia berubah seperti ini.

Dia selalu hangat kepadaku.

Tapi dia juga hangat kepada yang lain.

Aku muak.

Ketika ia membicarakan para yeoja yang sexy.

Aku muak.

"Aarrggghhhhh!" Luhan berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Ada apa di pagi-pagi seperti ini?

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ban..banjir." Luhan menunjuk lantai yang berair.

Air dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ia sudah menyangka...

Kran air menyala, bath tub penuh, dan—

Ada Baekhyun disana.

Sedang bermain dengan gelembung sabun.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eum?"

"Gelembung."

Luhan muncul dari belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun selalu seperti ini." jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan tampak tidak paham.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Hari ini libur.

Penghuni asrama biasanya mengahabiskan waktu mereka sesuai minat masing-masing.

Seperti Dio yang mengikuti kelas memasak.

Kai yang berkencan -_-

Sehun yang tetap berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang sibuk menangkap apapun dari halaman belakang asrama.

Chanyeol?

Tentu saja menunggui Baekhyun.

Luhan menemani Chanyeol, ia tidak memiliki jadwal khusus.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Baekhyunnie?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mengingat cerita Bo Ra songsaengnim beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Dua tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun berada di junior high school, ibu Baekhyun meninggal._

_Baekhyun sungguh terpukul._

_Awalnya dia adalah anak normal seperti yang lainnya._

_Tapi karena begitu terpukul, dia menjadi anak yang aneh._

_Karena—_

_Saraf-nya rusak._

_Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa saat dan home schooling._

_Tapi semuanya seakan sia-sia._

_Baekhyun tidak juga kembali seperti dulu._

_Dokter menyarankan agar Baekhyun dirawat sendiri dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara ayah Baekhyun sungguh sibuk._

_Baekhyun dititipkan kepada bibi satu-satunya—Bo Ra, yang notabene orang yang tidak terlalu normal#genit tingkat dewa._

_Maka Bo Ra menitipkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol?_

_Tentu saja menolak._

_Tapi ayah Baekhyun berjanji akan membiayai sekolah Chanyeol hingga perguruan tinggi._

_Dan Chanyeol menerimanya._

_Karena ia sendiri kekuarangan biaya untuk sekolah._

_._

"Jadi begitulah, aku harus merawatnya dengan kasih sayang." Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan ternganga.

"K-kau? Bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun seorang diri?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Luhan sangat kasihan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seorang namja, dan harus bertanggung jawab atas seseorang ketika usianya masih begitu muda.

"Aku akan membantumu Chanyeol." Kata Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Lu!"

Luhan tersenyum manis.

Setidaknya beban Chanyeol tidak terlalu berat.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mandi." Jawab Baekhyun, ia memang terlihat cukup kotor dan berdebu.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Aha!

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

Tok-tok-tok

"Sehun, aku ingin masuk!" teriak Luhan.

Hening~

Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Se—"

Kriiieeeetttt...

"Wae?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Izinkan aku masuk."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin, sebentar saja, ne?" Luhan ber-puppy eyes.

Sehun seakan ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja."

Luhan masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Kamarnya sungguh berantakan.

Buku ada dimana-mana.

TV menyala beserta playstationnya juga.

Komputer juga menyala.

"Kau bermain game tiap saat?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab dengan malas.

"Ayo kita duel?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku suka bermain sendiri."

"Sehun..." Luhan ber-aegyo.

Lagi-lagi Sehun ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, satu ronde, okay?"

"Okay!"

Mereka bermain game bersama.

Satu ronde telah selesai.

Tapi karena begitu asik, mereka melanjutkan ke ronde-ronde berikutnya.

Sehun baru menyadari kalau bermain game bersama itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia sangat antusias ketika Luhan mengalahkannya atau sebaliknya.

"Aku menang!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun menghempaskan stick-nya.

"Apa kau sering memainkannya, huh?"

"Sangat sering."

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman." Kata Luhan.

Mata Sehun membulat.

"Hu-hukuman?"

"Ne, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Aku tidak ingin keluar."

"Kau harus mau Sehun, kau ingin menjadi pecundang?"

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ganti baju. Aku menunggumu di ruang depan."

Luhan bangkit kemudian berlalu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya—malas.

Sial!

Kenapa ia bisa dikalahkan oleh Luhan?

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

Ia begitu terlihat childish.

Mereka berada di sebuah mall.

Tempat yang sangat ramai, dan tentu saja—

Dibenci Sehun.

Tapi karena Sehun kalah, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menuruti Luhan.

"Disana ada aksesoris!" teriak Luhan.

Ia menarik lengan Sehun.

Luhan membeli satu pasang gelang.

Sekali lagi 'satu pasang'

Ia ingin memakainya bersama Sehun.

"Sehun pakai ini!"

Sehun bergidik.

"Ani, itu menjijikkan!"

Luhan memaksa Sehun.

Ia memegangi tangan Sehun dan memasangkan gelangnya.

"Eum, itu sangat manis." Kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak terlalu buruk.

Luhan kembali menarik lengan Sehun.

Mereka masuk ke toko baju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar dengan kantong belanja ditangan Luhan.

"Ayo ke toilet." Ajak Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajakku kalau kau ingin ke toilet."

"Ayolah...!"

Luhan menarik paksa Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke toilet, tapi bilik yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua keluar dari toilet memakai sweater yang sama.

Luhan yang membelinya, dan memaksa Sehun memakainya.

"Ini sungguh menjijikan. Pakaian dan gelang yang sama?" Sehun mencoba untuk protes.

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun.

"Ssssstttt, diam uri Sehunnie. Ini manis bukan?"

Sehun diam tidak merespon, karena jari Luhan masih ada di bibirnya.

"Nah, tujuan terakhir!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tidak protes lagi.

Ia pasrah ketika Luhan menariknya.

Game Center.

"Kita ke game center?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne."

Senyum Sehun mengembang.

Ia sangat suka tempat ini.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak datang ke game center.

Hari itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Sehun dan Luhan bermain bersama.

Sehun baru menyadari.

Mempunyai teman benar-benar menyenangkan.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

Perasaannya yang dulu kembali lagi, kah?

.

Mereka meninggalkan mall itu.

Berjalan bersama dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan diam, kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Mungkinkah aku menyukaimu, Sehunnie?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho...  
si Baekhyun udah gak terlalu bisu tuh :P

Mian ya, aku ngejelek-jelekin Bacon.

Jangan salah, author ini adalah Chanbaek shipper kelas kakap :D

Review-nya ditunggu...

Aaiiingggg...


	6. Sleep with Chanyeol

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Saya masih banyak kekurangan.

Mohon dimaafkan.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"_Mungkinkah aku menyukaimu, Sehunnie?"_

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Apa barusan Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Ini gila!

"Bersiaplah patah hati." Kata sehun—dingin.

Luhan tidak memasukkan kata-kata sehun ke dalam hatinya.

"Tidak akan pernah." Kata Luhan.

Okay, sehun tidak menganggap perkataan Luhan sama sekali.

Terserah Luhan mau menyukainya atau tidak.

.

Malam olimpiade.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Dia begitu sungguh-sungguh dengan olimpiade ini.

Walaupun belum jelas tujuannya di masa yang akan datang.

Tapi setidaknya ia akan mempersiapkannya.

Kriiieeeettt

Pintu terbuka.

Tampak Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Kenapa tidak dikamarmu?"

"Bersama Chanyeol."

Glek!

"Eum, tidurlah duluan."

Baekhyun berjalan ke ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian berbaring disana.

"Besok bersamalah Luhan, aku harus pergi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Lomba."

Hening~

"Aku juga sering lomba."

Chanyeol tertarik dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Lomba apa?"

"Mewarnai saat TK."

Doooaaar...

Chanyeol ber-ekspreisi -_-'

Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Baekhyun juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, sepertinya ia sudah lelap.

Pukul 10 malam.

Chanyeol merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Chanyeol ingin tidur?"

Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Kau belum tidur Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengambil selimutnya, lalu menggelarnya di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak tempat ketika tidur.

Maka ia mengalah dan tidur di lantai.

Chanyeol berbaring, ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Pluk!

Bantal jatuh di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih bantal itu.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil meraihnya—

Bruk!

Baekhyun jatuh di atas bantal—di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyunnie!?"

Baekhun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Chanyeol."

Deg!

"Ta-tapi."

Terdengar dengkuran halus.

Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

"Ya sudahlah..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan lengan kecil Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

Tapi ia membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat berada diatasnya.

Dan seperti yang ia duga.

Baekhyun tengkurap diatasnya.

Biasanya Baekhyun masih lelap, tapi kali ini lain.

Ia sudah bangun, dan hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini berat. Turunlah!"

Baekhyun tidak bergerming.

Kriiieeetttt

"Chanyeol, sarapan sudah si—"

Mata Dio membulat sempurna ketika melihat 'pemandangan' di depan matanya.

"Astaga! Ini... daebak! Kalian memiliki hubungan?" Dio sangat antusias bercampur senang.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun jatuh dati atasnya.

Kemudian ia bangkit.

"Ani...ani, tidak seperti itu hyung..."

Dio menampakkan wajah pervert-nya.

"Kau mencari kesempatan ya? kau memanfaatkan kepolosan Baekhyun?" tanya Dio.

"Tidak..tidak seperti itu..."

Luhan dan Kai muncul dari belakang.

"Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Aku melihat mereka sedang bercinta." Jawab Dio—enteng.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Ti—tidak!"

Luhan ber-evil smile.

"Kau menyukainya Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol sangat bingung sekarang.

"Dia memang punya kebiasaan tidur diatasku."

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau memilih Chanyeol? Bukan aku?" tanya Kai.

Dio sudah memelototi Kai.

"Tidak ada sarapan untukmu." Kata Dio.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi.

Hari ini olimpiade-nya.

Masalah Baekhyun sudah diurus Luhan.

Baekhyun terus menanyakan dimana Chanyeol.

Karena biasanya Chanyeol yang mengurusnya.

Ketika mandi...

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah ke sekolah." Jawab Luhan.

Ketika sarapan...

"Apa Chanyeol tidak mengantarku sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan membersihkan remah-remah yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu, Baekhyunnie."

Ketika di sekolah Baekhyun...

"Apa Chanyeol menjemputku nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Apa Baekhyun tidak suka dirawat Luhan?

"Nanti aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun tampak kecewa.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membereskan alat tulisnya.

Olimpiade sudah selesai.

Ia mengikuti olimpiade kimia.

Berjalan sudah 5 jam.

Ia sangat penat dan segera ingin pulang.

Ketika ia berjalan di lorong kelas, ia bertemu Luhan.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau jemput Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne."

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun.

Ia menunggu di gerbang.

Tepatnya, bersandar di sisi pagar gerbang.

Terdengar dering bel.

Para siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar.

Mata para yeoja terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di sisi gerbang.

Namja itu sungguh tinggi dan menawan.

Rambutnya yang rapi.

Matanya yang bulat.

Sungguh...

kyeopta!

"Baekhyun!" namja itu menyerukan nama itu.

Mata para yeoja menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok namja dengan senyum lebar yang sedang berlari ke arah namja itu.

Sial!

Kenapa namja keren ini malah dekat dengan si aneh Baekhyun?

"Chanyeolli...!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka meninggalkan sekolah Baekhyun.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Rindu? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau memelukku?"

Hening~

Otak Baekhyun masih loading~

Aish, terlalu lama.

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya.

Kemudian mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai menyayangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Ia sangat senang karena bisa bersama Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Perasaan apa ini Chanyeol? Kenapa aku sangat senang?" tanya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Sepertinya Baekhyun merasakan hal yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

Tapi he didn't know that :(

Next chap udah ready, tinggal post KALAU review-nya banyak.

Gak usah panjang-panjang kok, emotikon gaje juga boleh :D

Aaaiiinggg...


	7. Confession Baekhyun Ver

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Reponnya lumayan lah, jadi semangat buat update :D

Lumayan apanya? Yang lihat banyak tapi yang ninggalin review cuman dikit.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"_Perasaan apa ini Chanyeol? Kenapa aku sangat senang?" tanya Baekhyun._

.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hm, mungkin kau terlalu senang karena sudah bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol lagi.

Hatinya seperti menari karena terlalu bahagia.

Tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

.

.

.

Rutinitas kembali dikerjakan Chanyeol.

Ia yang merawat Baekhyun.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu idiot.

Dia bisa mandi sendiri, berpakaian sendiri, dan makan sendiri.

Ya—walaupun semua itu tidak sempurna.

Seperti keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang masih penuh sabun, kadang berpakaian terbalik, kaos kaki panjang sebelah, dan wajah yang dipenuhi remah-remah makanan.

Tapi...

Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah.

Ia selalu tersenyum ketika Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan.

Ia tahu perasaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan komputernya.

Komputernya eror.

Ia mengetuk dinding yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun.

"Sehun kau dengar aku? Komputerku eror, bisakah kau membenarkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ddddrrrrtttt...

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar.

**Sehun**

"Halo?"

"Kau fikir aku tempat pembenahan komputer? Hubungi saja tukang reparasi komputer! Kenapa malah menghubungiku!?"

"Tapi—"

Pip.

Telefon terputus.

"Dasar!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya kemudian mematikan komputernya.

Kriiiieeeetttt...

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Rambutnya basah, sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

Kaos yang ia pakai begitu kebesaran, ia juga tidak memakai celana, hanya boxer pendek yang tidak kelihatan.

"Wae Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rambutku." Baekhyun menunjuk rambutnya yang berantakan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, ia mengambil sisir dan hair dryer kemudian duduk di tempat tidur.

Ia memberi isyarat Baekhyun agar duduk diantara dua kakinya.

Baekhyun menurut.

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun kemudian merapikannya.

Ia menyisirnya lagi dan lagi.

Ketika sudah rapi, ia membuatnya berantakan lagi kemudian merapikannya lagi.

Kriiiieeeeeeeeettttt

Sehun nampak diambang pintu.

Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Yak! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Kenapa saat ia dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tak wajar selalu ada orang yang melihatnya?

"Dia tidak bisa menyisir rambutnya."

Sehun menatap dengan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun tetap diam, sama sekali tidak mendukung Chanyeol.

"Ah, lupakan. Kau bilang komputermu rusak?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya."

Sehun mengutak-atik komputer Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol membaca buku diatas tempat tidur dan Baekhyun tidur di pangkuannya.

"Benar kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak, aku hanya temannya."

Sehun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

Luhan tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ia terus membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika ia kencan dengan Sehun.

Kencan?

Ia menyebutnya kencan, karena mereka bahkan memakai pakaian couple.

Tok-tok-tok

"Luhannie, ini aku Dio."

"Masuklah hyung!"

Dio membuka pintu, wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Wae?"

Dio duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan, eottoke? Aku menyukai Kai."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu hyung."

"Tapi aku dan dia teman sejak kecil."

"Gwaenchana, kau harus memperjuangkannya. Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak dia berpacaran dengan noona-ku, dan sejak dia menjadi playboy. Aku menjadi sangat cemburu."

"Kau harus mengatakannya, dengan berbagai cara kau harus bisa menyampaikannya."

Berbagai cara?

Aha!

Dio ada ide!

"Aku tahu sekarang! Luhan gomawo..."

"Ne."

Dio berlalu dari kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Makan malam...

Ada banyak macam hidangan yang dibuat Dio di meja.

Biasanya hanya ada sup 'Master Piece' di meja.

Hal itu membuat penghuni lainnya seperti Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kai menjadi curiga—kecuali Sehun yang memang tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau sedang sangat bahagia?" tanya Kai pada Dio.

Dio tersenyum.

"Ini tidak beracun kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dio menjitak Chanyeol.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu..."

"Yak! Appo, mianhae hyung."

Kai bersiap untuk memakan salah satu hidangan.

"Kai, stop! Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Dio.

Kai memiringkan wajahnya—heran.

Dio memberikan kotak makanan pada Kai.

Kai membukanya...

Dan...

Isinya...

Nasi!

Ah—itu hal biasa.

Tapi-tapi...

Telur dadar dan sayur-sayurnya berbentu I tanda hati dan U.

Jadi...

Makanan itu bertuliskan I LOVE YOU.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hal itu menjadi tersedak karena ia belum menelan minuman yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

Luhan menganga...

Baekhyun?

Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Ia menutup kotak makanan itu lagi.

"Wae?" tanya Dio.

"Aku tidak tega memakannya." Kata Kai.

Dio sedikit kecewa.

Kai tidak mengatakan hal yang berarti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya.

Kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur.

Sudah sangat malam.

Dimana Baekhyun?

Apakah dia tidur dikamarnya sendiri?

Chanyeol tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, mungkin saja Baekhyun datang malam-malam.

Ia memejamkan matanya...

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Kenapa masih gelap juga?

Seharusnya sekarang sudah pagi.

Chanyeol menarik sesuatu yang menempel di keningnya.

Sticky note?

Benda ini yang menutupi matanya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

'SARANGHAE CHANYEOL'

.

Saranghae Chanyeol?

Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol?

Siapa yang menulis dan meletakkan sticky note itu di kening Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun?

Mana mungkin Baekhyun berfikir secerdas ini?

Bukan.

Dio?

Luhan?

Aish—tidak mungkin.

Apa sekarang april mop?

Tentu saja tidak.

Sekarang bulan Desember.

Kriiieeeeeetttt

Chanyeol menoleh.

Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan tatapan was-was.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Doaaarrr!

"Ini darimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

.

.

.

Flashback...

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang ke kamar Luhan.

Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Luhan..."

"Ne?"

"Aku sangat senang ketika ada di dekat Chanyeol, itu perasaan apa?"

Hening~

Kemudian terdengar tawa geli dari bibir Luhan.

"Jadi uri Baekhyunnie jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Iya, kau menyukainya Baek. Kau menyukai Chanyeol. Jadi katakan saja pada Chanyeol kalau kau menyukainya."

Hening~

Seperti biasa, otak Baekhyun loading~

Luhan menepuk keningnya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kita lakukan dengan cara yang sederhana."

Sticky note.

Sticky note itu ide Luhan—tentu saja, tapi ditulis sendiri oleh Baekhyun, dan tanda hati di sana adalah gambaran Luhan (Baekhyun terlalu loading lama untuk menggambar hati, jadi Luhan menggambarnya)

"Nah, tempelkan di kening Chanyeol." Kata Luhan.

"Kening Chanyeol?"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Jadi ini ide Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Apakah namja seperti Baekhyun tahu apa itu cinta?

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ayo siap-siap, kita akan sekolah."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai di depan sekolah.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah hafal letak kelasnya.

"Apa sekolah Chanyeol menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, ada banyak teman disana."

Baekhyun tampak sedih.

"Aku ingin sekolah bersama Chanyeol."

Sekolah bersama Chanyeol?

Antara Hyeong high school dan Art high school?

Merupakan perbedaan yang jauh.

"Kau harus sekolah disini Baekhyun, disini cocok denganmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin sekolah bersama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Nanti, suatu hari kau bisa sekolah denganku."

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Baekhyun udah menyatakan perasaannya pada si Chanyeol tuh..

Tapi Chanyeol-nya gak PEKA ah :(

Ayo review ya...

Kalau review-nya banyak, author bakal update cepet deh :D

Aaaiinngg~


	8. Response

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Hola~ tinggal beberapa Chapter dan FIN.

Reviewnya yang banyak ya :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun disekolah.

Seperti biasa, ia selalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai suka bercerita tentang sekolahnya.

"Disekolahku ada acara tahunan." Kata Baekhyun.

"Acara tahunan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Acara natal, Chanyeol mengantarku?"

"Ne, aku akan mengantarmu."

Mereka melewati stan bubble tea.

Mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap stan itu.

"Apa kau ingin bubble tea?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke stan itu.

Mereka menikmati bubble tea bersama.

"Enak." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah meminumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita akan datang kemari setiap hari."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

Makan malam...

Kai dan Chanyeol berebut daging panggang.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

Sehun?

Sehun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar dari tadi sambil menatap Sehun.

_Sejak tadi orang itu tersenyum begitu lebar, apa bibirnya tidak pegal atau keram?_—Sehun.

Baekhyun menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya—tentu saja meninggalkan remah-remah.

Chanyeol berhenti berebut daging dengan Kai, ia membersihkan nasi yang tertinggal di bibir Baekhyun kemudian memakannya.

Dio meletakkan sup 'Master Piece' di meja.

"Apa rencana natal kalian?" tanya Dio.

"Hm, pulang ke rumah." Jawab Kai.

"Sekolah hanya libur satu hari babo." Kata Dio.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Kai hyung dan Dio hyung, Aku dan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menyenangkan bukan?"

Sehun memukul kepala Luhan.

"Yak!"

"Itulah yang disebut menyenangkan. Lebih baik bermain game hingga TV meledak dari pada harus kencan denganmu." kata Sehun.

Luhan mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut karena pukulan ICE PRINCE Sehun.

Sudut bibir Dio terangkat.

Kencan?

Ide bagus bukan?

"Baiklah, kita akan kencan." Kata Dio.

Mata Kai melebar.

"Kau serius?"

Dio mengangguk.

Chanyeol tidak merespon.

Kencan atau tidak kencan bukanlah masalah.

Karena dia memang selalu bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Luhan mendandani Baekhyun.

Malam ini adalah acara tahunan sekolah Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh manis, Baek." Kata Luhan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia menunggumu di bawah."

Hening~

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau belum menyerah? Kau harus melakukan suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya senang."

Hening~

Otak Baekhyun loading~

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di depan.

Sepertinya salju akan turun malam ini.

Chanyeol membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh.

Doooaaaarrr!

Chanyeol ber-ekspresi (*_*) _totally shock_.

Malam ini Baekhyun sungguh manis dengan setelah biru muda yang sangat cocok dengannya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Kali ini ia menggenggam dengan begitu lembut, ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan jari-jari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke gedung sekolah yang sudah ditentukan untuk acara tahunan.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dimana?

Bukannya seharusnya kemana?

"Aku akan ke toko buku, aku menjemputmu nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian masuk ke gedung.

.

.

.

Bosan...

Baekhyun sangat bosan.

Dia sendirian di pojok gedung, berdiri mematung dan hanya melihat teman-temannya asik berdansa.

"Chanyeol..."

Membuat Chanyeol senang?

Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi.

Apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol senang?

Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

Kue!

Chanyeol suka sekali kue!

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan ke karsir.

Ia membeli beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk olimpiade.

Sudah dua jam ia berputar-putar di kota sambil menunggu Baekhyun.

Sekarang saatnya menjemput Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di gerbang.

Banyak orang yang meninggalkan gedung.

Tapi dimana Baekhyun?

Sudah 30 menit Chanyeol menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke gedung.

.

Mata Chanyeol meniti tiap ruang.

Tidak ada namja dengan setelah biru muda disana.

"Kau melihat namja dengan setelan biru muda?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang murid yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hm, Baekhyun?"

"Iya, Baekhyun."

"Dia sudah meninggalkan gedung sejak tadi."

Deg!

Sudah meninggalkan gedung!?

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlarian.

Dimana Baekhyun sekarang?

Ia sudah menghubungi Dio, tapi Baekhyun tidak ada di asrama.

Chanyeol terus berjalan.

Ia sangat cemas pada Baekhyun.

Dingin~

Salju mulai turun.

"Sial!" gerutu Chanyeol, kenapa salju harus turun sekarang?

Chanyeol mencoba mencari di tempat-tempat yang ramai, tapi Baekhyun tidak nampak juga.

SIRINE AMBULANS

DEG DEG DEG

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara ambulans yang nyaring.

Ia menjadi sangat cemas.

Baekhyun bisa saja kecelakaan!

Salju semakin tebal.

Payung Chanyeol tertinggal di toko buku.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol kembali mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kaki Chanyeol terasa begitu pegal, ia berlarian sejak tadi, dan Baekhyun belum juga ketemu.

Chanyeol semakin cemas ketika bayang-bayang penculikan muncul di kepalanya, bisa saja Baekhyun di culik dan dijual organ tubuhnya.

SHIT!

Namun beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Chanyeol menoleh.

Dua detik kemudian matanya membulat..

Itu Baekhyun!

Duduk di pembatas kolam dengan kepala penuh salju.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh.

Matanya sangat merah.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

Rasa cemasnya sudah terobati.

Ia sudah menemukan Baekhyun.

"Huk..huk...Chanyeol..se..sak.."

"Mi-mian!"

Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya, memberi ruang agar Baekhyun bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol...hiks..." Baekhyun sesenggukan.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang sedih karena tidak juga menemukanmu."

Hening~

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap air mata dan membersihkan tumpukan salju di kepala Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan hangat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan gedung?"

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu di saku-nya.

Kue.

Ia ingin memberikan kue itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ia meraih kue itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka kue, hah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sungguh manis.

Lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol hanyut.

Chanyeol memasukkan potongan kue itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau lihat? Sudah kumakan, kan?"

"Chanyeol suka?"

"Tentu aku suka."

Mata Chanyeol menangkap kaki Baekhyun yang hanya terbungkus kaos kaki.

"Dimana sepatumu?"

Baekhyun menatap kakinya.

"Mereka hilang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Doaaarrrr

Chanyeol ber-ekspresi -_-'

Ia berjongkok.

"Naiklah."

Baekhyun menurut.

Salju masih saja turun.

Sangat dingin.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau harus melingkarkan lenganmu di leherku agar tidak jatuh." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol."—Baekhyun.

Hening~

"Sekarang kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hening~

Tepat pukul 12 malam.

Lampu-lampu yang berada di sekitar kolam menyala, kemudian di susul dengan air mancur yang besar. Jika di lihat dari kejauhan, maka terlihat siluet Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih berfikir.

Jika dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun dalam arti cinta, lalu mengapa ia sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun hingga rasanya hampir mati?

Jika ia tidak bersama Baekhyun kenapa rasanya begitu aneh?

Kenapa saat bersama Baekhyun ia bisa tersenyum dengan lembut dan bahagia?

Apakah ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun dalam arti cinta?

"Mungkin."—Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeay!

Baekhyun berhasil juga setelah berjuang di tengah salju :3

Hope you like it.

Kalau mau di update cepet ya REVIEW dulu.

Kalo reviewnya dikit enggak akan di update.

Kalian enggak tahu betapa SAKIT-nya udah write FF di post, dan Cuma dibaca tapi enggak di review T_T

Jadi jangan lupa ya...

Aaaiiinggg~


	9. Please love me

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Hola~

Reviewnya yang banyak ya :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol."—Baekhyun.

Hening~

"Sekarang kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hening~

Tepat pukul 12 malam.

Lampu-lampu yang berada di sekitar kolam menyala, kemudian di susul dengan air mancur yang besar. Jika di lihat dari kejauhan, maka terlihat siluet Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih berfikir.

Jika dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun dalam arti cinta, lalu mengapa ia sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun hingga rasanya hampir mati?

Jika ia tidak bersama Baekhyun kenapa rasanya begitu aneh?

Kenapa saat bersama Baekhyun ia bisa tersenyum dengan lembut dan bahagia?

Apakah ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun dalam arti cinta?

"Mungkin."—Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan jawaban tidak pasti, sedangkan Baekhyun menyimpulkan itu adalah jawaban 'iya'.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

_**Jadi sekarang Chanyeol sudah menyukaiku...**_—Baekhyun, ia memejamkan matanya, sesekali tersenyum lembut.

Titik-titik salju masih saja turun, membuat Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikan tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai melorot di punggungnya.

"Hn?"

Mata Baekhyun masih tertutup.

"Kenapa ini sangat dingin?"

"Sekarang musim dingin Baek, bahkan salju turun."

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hn?"

"Bolehkan aku tidur?"

"Jangan...kau bisa ja—"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir namja mungil yang digendongnya.

"Huh...kenapa kau meminta izin kalau akhirnya kau tidur juga."

.

.

Kriiieeettt...

"Chanyeol bagaimana? Apa Baekhyun sudah kau temukan!?"—Dio.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Hyung tidak melihat siapa yang sedang ku gendong sekarang?"

Dio membulatkan bibirnya, ia sangat lega akhrinya Baekhyun ketemu juga.

"Kau ceroboh, Chanyeol."—Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau terus mengawasinya."—Luhan.

"Kalu saja dia tidak ditemukan, kau dalam masalah."—Kai.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian semua menyalahkanku? Dia yang pergi sen—"

PLAK!

Bora songsaengnim memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah membuat Baekhyun tersesat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, oke 5:1 dan dia kalah.

.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Entahlah...sejak ada Baekhyun ia merasa ruang pribadinya adalah ruang pribadi Baekhyun juga.

Setelah mengganti baju Baekhyun dengan piyama, Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Jangan hilang lagi, Baek." Gumam Chanyeol, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Manis sekali..."gumam Chanyeol lagi, ia memejamkan mata setelahnya.

.

.

Paginya...

Kai baru saja kembali dari halaman depan, ia mendapatkan surat, membuat Dio yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu langsung heboh.

"Kai itu surat dari siapa? Kau mendapatkan surat cinta? Kai jawab aku..." Dio mendramatisir keadaan.

"Ini surat untuk Chanyeol, tidak ada yang namanya surat cinta."

Dio membulatkan bibir tebalnya, kemudian kembali membaca majalahnya.

Kai langsung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Kai.

"Dia sedang keluar, entahlah sedang apa dia."

Kai melemparkan surat pada Chanyeol.

"Itu untukmu."—Kai, kemudian namja tan itu berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka amplop berwarna putih, ia tahu, itu surat dari panitia olimpiade.

Setelah membaca surat itu beberapa saat, Chanyeol meremasnya kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

Luhan sedang menyirami tanaman di pot-pot kecil—depan asrama, Baekhyun menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh, "Wae Baekhyunnie?"

"Chanyeol menyukaiku."

Kedua mata Luhan membulat, "Jinja!?"

"Chanyeol mengatakan itu."

Luhan melempar _watering can_-nya, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Selamat Baekhyunnah!"

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menata meja belajarnya yang berantakan.

Suasana hatinya masih sangat buruk, mengingat ia begitu bekerja keras untuk olimpiade-nya, dan ia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan brutal.

"Kya! Chanyeol! Selamat ya! Chukkae!" Dio dan Luhan berteriak dengan hebohnya sambil menebarkan kertas krep warna-warni yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil.

"Selamat? Untuk apa?"

"Kau dan Baekhyunnie sudah berkencan ya? kya! Chukkae!"—Dio.

Chanyeol memasang wajah -_-'

"Kalian pasti salah paham, aku dan Baekhyun tidak berkencan."

Sontak Dio dan Luhan menghentikan aksi mereka menebarkan kertas krep.

"Mwo? Tapi kata Baekhyun kau menyukainya?"—Luhan.

"Aku hanya menyukainya, tapi kami tidak berkencan."

BLAM!

Tanpa bicara apapun, Luhan dan Dio meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan debaman pintu yang nyaring.

"Kenapa dengan orang-orang?"—Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekhyunnah!"—Luhan, ia dan Dio menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang makan di dapur.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukan sesuatu lagi, yang bisa membuat Chanyeol mengencanimu."—Luhan.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Melakukan sesuatu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne."

"Harus melakukan apa?"—Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Dio, "Dio hyung memiliki ide?"

Dio nampak berfikir sebelum—

"Aku tahu!"

.

.

"_Kau harus lengket pada Chanyeol, teruslah berada di sisinya."_

Baekhyun menuruti tips dari Dio, ia harus lengket pada Chanyeol #tapi bukannya kau memang sudah lengket, Baek?#

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, Baekhyun langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Baek! Jangan terlalu dekat!"

Baekhyun bukan hanya berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol, tapi ia menempel.

"Dio bilang Chanyeol akan mengencaniku jika aku lengket pada Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol bangkit kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"DIO HYUNG!"

.

.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan diusir Chanyeol, ia berada di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap kasar pada Baekhyun, tapi kali ini berbeda, suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan bibir menganga, ia masih bingung.

"Kenapa Chanyeol _meletakkan_ aku di luar?" gumam Baekhyun.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya namja itu sadar bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menolak kehadirannya. Itu artinya Chanyeol tidak menyukainya bukan?

Ia mendudukan dirinya, menyandarkan punggunggnya di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Sebelum akhirnya namja manis itu terlelap.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, ia merasa sudah keterlaluan pada Baekhyun.

Begitu ia membuka pintu...

BRUG

Seseorang jatuh ke belakang—lebih tepatnya Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidur di depan pintu?"—Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun, ia mengusap matanya.

Begitu ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer-nya.

Namja itu sedang bermain game untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang sangat buruk.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan keluar.

"Baek? Kau mau kemana?"—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku, Chanyeol?"

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Ceritanya aneh enggak buat chap ini?

Saya agak bingung, pokoknya Baekhyun harus agak marah dulu sama Chanyeol.

Ya udah deh, gak usah panjang-panjang.

Aaaiiiinnggg~


	10. Make Me Jealous

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : AUTHOR BENER-BENER MALES UPDATE KALAU KALIAN TETEP JADI SIDERS

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan keluar.

"Baek? Kau mau kemana?"—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku, Chanyeol?"

.

.

Hening...

Chanyeol masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, 'Tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku Chanyeol?' dari nada bicara Baekhyun saja Chanyeol sudah mengerti bahwa perasaan anak laki-laki itu sangat sakit.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini, bahkan air matanya mendesak keluar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi anak laki-laki itu meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia keterlaluan pada Baekhyun bukan? Anak laki-laki tinggi itu mengambil langkah keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Baekhyun, namun di depan kamarnya ia melihat Baekhyun dipeluk Kai, bahunya bergetar, apa namja itu menangis?

.

.

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia akan pergi keluar untuk menikmati jalan-jalan sorenya. Namun langkah namja hitam itu terhenti ketika melihat sosok mungil yang membelakanginya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Baek?" dengan ragu Kai menyentuh bahu Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu menoleh, Kai tersentak kaget begitu melihat namja mungil itu menangis, itu karena ia tidak pernah melihat namja mungil itu menangis.

"Kai...hiks..."

Kai menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang basah.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Disini sangat sakit..." Baekhyun menekan dadanya.

Namja mungil itu menangis sambil terisak seperti bocah berumur lima tahun, membuat Kai merasa kasihan dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti menangis...tidak apa-apa...aku juga pernah merasakannya..." bisik Kai sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun .

"Hiks..."

"Mau keluar bersamaku? Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan..."

Baekhyun mendongak—menatap wajah Kai—kemudian ia mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah, cepatlah berganti baju. Ah, aku yang akan memilihkannya untukmu."

.

.

Chanyeol berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia bangkit duduk, kemudian berguling lagi.

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, 'Baekhyun akan dibawa Kai kemana?' tadi ia mendengar percakapan namja dengan warna kulit kontras itu. dan itu membuatnya sangat buruk.

Namun mengingat Kai adalah namja yang suka berkencan dengan beda-beda orang membuat Chanyeol cemas. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi teman kencan Kai. namun apa hak-nya? Baekhyun bukanlah kekasihnya. Tapi entahlah, rasanya ia benar-benar tidak rela.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberitahu Dio rencana Kai mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan.

.

.

"Chanyeol cepatlah! Aku membenci kakimu yang lamban itu!" Dio bersungut-sungut sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Disinilah mereka.

Mereka sedang membuntuti Kai dan Baekhyun yang berjalan duluan beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Aku lelah, hyung...kita mengikuti mereka sejak dari asrama sampai di daerah perkotaan. Yang benar saja..."

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Yeolli. Cepat kita kejar mereka..."

.

.

Kai dan Baekhyun masuk di sebuah mall besar dengan jari tangan yang saling bertautan, bukan karena apa, hanya saja Kai takut Baekhyun hilang.

Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa, membuat kepala Dio terasa berasap.

Chanyeol hanya diam, benar-benar diam tanpa ekspresi walaupun rasanya kepalanya sudah sakit.

Kai dan Baekhyun memasuki toko aksesoris, Chansoo mengikuti mereka walaupun tidak masuk dan hanya mengintip lewat dinding kaca.

.

.

"Baek, menurutmu mana yang bagus?" tanya Kai, ia menunjuk dua kalung yang ia rasa bagus.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menunjuk kalung dengan liontin berbentuk beruang warna biru.

"Kau benar-benar sejalan denganku, baiklah kita ambil kalung ini."

.

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, mau dibawa kemana lagi Baekhyun? KaiBaek berjalan berputar-putar hampir mengelilingi mall. Akhirnya dua orang yang 'berkencan' itu memasuki sebuah tempat makan.

Baiklah, dua orang itu memang benar-benar berkencan! Membeli kalung dan makan bersama apalagi kalau tidak disebut berkencan?

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke tempat makan, Dio menarik tangannya, menggagalkan niatnya untuk kembali membuntuti.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dio menunduk, sama dengan Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa terhimpit . ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mencintai Kai sejak dulu, namun nyatanya laki-laki itu tidak memperdulikan perasaannya.

"Kita berhenti untuk hari ini, Yeol." Gumam Dio.

Chanyeol menatap Dio dengan iba, ia sangat paham bahwa lelaki di depannya ini sangat mencintai Kai.

"Hiks...rasanya sangat sakit Yeol...hatiku sangat sakit..." tubuh Dio melemas hingga ia jatuh ke lantai.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia berbalik membelakangi Dio.

"Kurasa penyakitmu itu menular padaku...aku juga merasa sakit..." gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

Kembali ke asrama.

Kehidupan asrama berjalan dengan normal. Dio tidak merasa marah pada Baekhyun karena ia mengerti kekurangan namja itu. begitu pula Chanyeol, ia tidak marah pada Kai karena kembali pada statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

Yang berbeda hanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah tidak menempel pada Chanyeol, ia tidak lagi datang ke kamar Chanyeol atau meminta Chanyeol melakukan apapun.

Setiap makan bersama, Chanyeol berusaha berbicara pada Baekhyun namun namja mungil itu diam dan tidak membalas yang mana membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

Harus bagaimana lagi ia berbaikan dengan Baekhyun?

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan kota, ia berjalan di trotoar dengan earphone di telinganya. Mendengarkan musik tidak buruk saat ia merasa kurang baik.

Chanyeol mendongak begitu merasakan tetes-tetes air yang jatuh, ternyata sedang gerimis di saat musim dingin, _winter rain_.

Ia mengambil payung dari tas-nya, tetesan air yang jatuh sudah mulai deras. Baru saja ia membuka payungnya dan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap dua orang yang sangat ia kenali—

Berjalan menuju hotel yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, dan itu—

—Kai dan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, pegangannya pada payung mengerat, darahnya serasa naik sampai kepala.

Tanpa banya bicara ia membuang payungnya dan menyebrangi jalan, tidak memperdulikan tetes-tetes air yang masih berjatuhan.

Chanyeol berlari, ia mendorong seseorang—yang tidak lain Kai—menjauh dari Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memukulnya tepat di rahang. Dengan nafas terengah, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba mengerumuni mereka saat melihat perkelahian itu.

Dibelakang mereka, Kai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

.

.

Tebece aja deh, biar gereget :D


	11. Confession Chanyeol Ver

**Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot**

**Writer: ByunFire**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy this FIC ^_^**

.

.

Braaakkkk!

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun di pintu tepat setelah ia membanting pintu kamarnya hingga tertutup.

Mereka sama-sama basah kuyup.

Chanyeol marah, marah yang membuncah sehingga membuatnya kalap. Ia meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia menekan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek. Bibirnya menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir Baekhyun, mengecupnya dengan perasaan marah sehingga ia bertindak kasar. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga melesakkan lidahnya dengan memaksa, menaungi seluruh isi mulut pemuda mungil yang hanya bisa menahan sakit sekaligus perasaan aneh di dadanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kai meniduri bocah polos didepannya ini, damn! Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman brutal-nya, ia menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa!? Seharusnya kau tidak mau diajak Kai ke tempat itu! seharusnya kau tahu, bodoh! Apa jadinya kalau Kai menidurimu!?" Chanyeol benar-benar marah, ia berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun, tangannya meremas bahu namja mungil itu semakin kencang.

Baekhyun sendiri sedang menahan sakit di punggung dan bahu-nya akibat benturan dengan pintu, ia meringis sambil menggigit bibirnya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan.

Chanyeol melunak begitu melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Apa ia menyakiti namja ini untuk kesekian kalinya lagi?

Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun, ia menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada cemas.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Air matanya berlinang, membuat Chanyeol merasa hancur.

"Maafkan aku Baek..." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap saja menangis, merasa ia gagal menenangkan namja yang lebih pendek membuatnya melakukan cara terakhir...

Cup~

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, menekannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya diam, otaknya sedang berfikir sekarang. Sepertinya ia ingat nama kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. **Ciuman...**

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol dingin..." gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang tampan. Ia kembali mencium Baekhyun, kali ini disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya memasukan tangannya di balik kaos namja mungil itu, sedikit mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk memberi rasa hangat.

(no NC, karena bagian itu udah di atur di chapter depan-depan^^)

.

.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Baekhyun, teman satu asramanya, Dio, Luhan, dan Sehun berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kami bertanya, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu pada Baekhyun?" tanya Dio, ia mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata 'Apa jadinya jika Kai menidurimu' yang mana membuat hatinya terasa robek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku harus menyiapkan air hangat, Baekhyun harus segera mandi atau dia akan sakit."

.

.

Kai menutup pintu asrama dengan lembut. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya. Rahangnya terasa ngilu.

Kriiiieeett...

"Dio..."

Dio menoleh, ia menunggu Kai pulang sejak tadi di kamar pemuda itu.

"Kau pulang juga."

Kai mengusap rahangnya yang terkena pukulan Chanyeol dua jam yang lalu.

"Bisa kau mengompres rahangku?"

.

.

Dio berdiri dengan lututnya sedangkan Kai duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia mencelupkan handuk di baskom air hangat sebelum menempelkannya di rahang Kai.

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini? apa kau berkelahi?" tanya Dio dengan khawatir.

"Hanya terkena pukulan Chanyeol."

Mata Dio melebar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan cinta satu sisinya, itu membuat Chanyeol cemburu buta dan memukulku." Kai terkekeh geli mengingat raut wajah Chanyeol ketika memukul rahangnya.

"Jadi yang sejak kemarin itu hanya—"

"Ya, hanya untuk mengatasi masalah Baekhyun."

"Dan masalah kau meniduri Baekhyun—"

"Itu hanya cara untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun."

Dio menunduk, namun tangannya masih mengompres rahang Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, Dio kenapa? Namun semua terjawab ketika bahu sempit namja itu bergetar.

Kai menggenggam tangan Dio yang masih berada di rahangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai.

Dio masik terisak, membuat dada Kai sesak. Apakah ini yang namja mungil itu lakukan saat ia merasa sakit hati karenanya?

"Kai..." gumam Dio.

"Ng?"

"Aku bersyukur itu hanya sandiwara...hiks...aku takut jika kau benar-benar melakukannya...hiks...aku tidak sanggup lagi..."

Kai mengangkat tubuh Dio, mendudukan namja itu di pangkuannya.

"Bodoh...kau memang sangat bodoh...!"

Kai tidak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Dio, namja tan itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Dio, kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetahui fakta bahwa Kai tidak benar-benar ingin mengencani bahkan meniduri Baekhyun. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak pada Kai apalagi ia sudah memukul namja itu.

Ia meminta maaf pada Kai di hari ketika ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Kai hanya menanggapi dengan gelak tawa kemudian menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik..." kata Kai sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Alis Chanyeol bertautan, apa maksudnya?

Namun sesaat kemudian senyumnya mengembang, pertanda ia sudah mengerti.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah untuk menjadi pemenang di olimpiade selanjutnya, ia belajar dengan sungguh-sunggu walaupun sekarang masih liburan. Dua hari lagi malam tahun baru, dan ia di sibukkan dengan tumpukan buku penunjang olimpiade.

Kali ini pemandangan lama kembali terlihat, Baekhyun menunggui Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang membaca buku di sebelahnya—mereka berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Yang tadi itu ciuman bukan?"

Deg! Lontaran dengan nada polos itu seakan bom yang meledak!

"I-iya, kita berciuman."

"Apa itu hal yang dilakukan orang yang saling menyukai?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan imutnya.

"K-kurasa i-iya..."

"Chanyeol menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun, terdengar antusias.

Chanyeol diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memberi kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Lebih dari sekedar menyukai."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mata membulat yang imut, bekas ciuman Chanyeol terasa hangat.

.

.

Satu hari-dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, Dio merasa ciumannya dengan Kai dua hari yang lalu hanyalah mimpi semata. Karena setelah mereka berciuman, Kai memperlakukannya seperti biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Pemuda bermata besar itu mendesah kecewa, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Kai?

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otak Dio, namun ia segera menepisnya.

"Apa aku harus bertindak sejauh itu?"

.

.

Malam tahun baru.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun melihat kembang api di lapangan, Sehun dan Luhan ikut bersama mereka.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tinggal di asrama karena udaranya sangat dingin. Namun ia teringat kata-kata Dio hyung-nya, "Tinggalkan aku dan Kai sendiri di asrama." Terpaksa ia harus ikut bersama pasangan Chanbaek dan orang yang tidak disukainya, Luhan—karena Luhan cerewet.

Acaranya dimulai. Cahaya kecil kembang api bergerak ke atas hingga tinggi sekali sebelum meletus di langit, menimbulkan suara-suara nyaring yang menambah ramai suasana tahun baru.

Luhan bersorak kecil saat melihat letusan kembang api, Sehun yang berada di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa namja di sebelahnya ini begitu childish? Ia heran apa yang dimakan namja imut itu sehingga kelakuannya seperti bayi. Apa tadi Hun? Imut?

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Luhan lirih, namun masih bisa di dengar Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab dengan ohah-ogahan.

"Aku akan kembali ke China."

"A-apa?"

"Yeah, aku akan mengunjungi orang tua-ku. Aku merindukan mereka."

Sehun bernafas lega, hanya 'mengunjungi' berarti tidak akan lama. Walaupun ia tidak suka pada Luhan namun namja itu juga pernah membuatnya senang.

"Kau mau mengantarku ke bandara, kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat letusan kembang api, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol begitu erat. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum itu hilang...ia merasa...De Javu. Bayangan-bayangan aneh muncul di kepalanya, semacam bayangan flashback yang tiba-tiba datang.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"_Baekhyun suka dengan kembang api-nya?"_

"_Iya eomma, aku suka. Eomma kenapa warnanya banyak sekali?"_

"_Coba kalau hanya satu warna, pasti tidak akan sebagus ini..."_

"_Eomma lihat! Letusannya sangat bagus!"_

"_Tahun depan Baekhyun ingin melihat pesta kembang api lagi?"_

"_Tentu eomma!"_

Chanyeol menoleh karena merasa pegangan tangannya dan Baekhyun melemah, seketika ia panik saat melihat Baekhyun mengernyit seakan menahan sakit.

"Baek? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sakit..."

Chanyeol mengarahkan Baekhyun agar namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit di kepalnya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

Asrama hanya berisi Kai dan Dio saja, suasana di asrama sangat sepi. Kai mengajak Dio pergi melihat kembang api, tapi namja itu menolak. Dio juga melarang Kai keluar dari asrama. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan si mata bulat?

Kai berdiri di dekat jendela, ia menerawang pemandangan di luar jendela, seharusnya ia keluar dan bersenang-senang seperti yang lainnya, namun Dio melarangnya pergi kemanapun, maka ia akan menurutinya.

Kai teringat sesuatu, ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula—di dekat jendela. Di tangannya terdapat kotak perhiasan berwarna biru. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat, mengingat 'mereka' sudah berada di sekolah menengah tingkat akhir.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran dan kotak perhiasan di tangannya membuat Kai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan ragu, namun akhirnya orang itu berjalan mendekat.

Kai mendengar bunyi lirih derap kaki di belakangnya, ia membalik tubuhnya dan DEG!

Di depannya Dio topless dan hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang menutupi area privat-nya!

"K-kai..." panggil Dio lirih, namja itu menunduk.

Kai menahan gejolak aneh di dadanya, ia mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

Kai meremas kotak perhiasan yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Kondisi Dio membuat kinerja jantungnya semakin cepat, yeah... half naked...memamerkan bahu dan dada putih mulus tanpa cacat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menolakku, tapi aku selalu yakin kau tidak bermaksud menyakitiku kan? Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu berkencan dengan orang lain, aku tidak mau kau pergi dengan orang lain dan mengacuhkanku. Ku mohon jangan menolakku lagi, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi."

Setelah ucapan panjang itu, Dio melepas lilitan handuk di tubuhnya kemudian mengambil langkah dan memeluk Kai dengan posesiv.

Kai tersentak, kini ia merasa _hard._

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai susah payah, tubuh telanjang Dio yang menempel pada tubuhnya membuatnya seakan beku.

Dio mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hanya melakukan apa yang orang lain lakukan padamu."

"Hng?"

"Kau sering bercinta dengan orang lain, kan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu..."

Kai melepas pelukan Dio dengan lembut, ia menangkup ke dua sisi wajah namja itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat bodoh..." Kai menjatuhkan keningnya pada kening Dio.

"Kau tidak mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu jauh lebih dulu..." ucap Kai, ia mengecup hidung Dio sekilas.

"A-apa?"

"Yeah...aku mencintaimu...sangat. kau sangat bodoh karena tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku selalu menjagamu sejak kita masih kecil sampai sekarang, memperlakukanmu seperti kekasihku sendiri."

"Lalu kau yang selalu pergi berkencan—"

"Bodoh, jika aku mengencanimu aku takut akan membuatmu terluka karena kita hanyalah remaja labil. Aku tidak seliar itu sampai bercinta dengan orang lain, aku hanya bermain-main dengan mereka. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama bagimu, dan kau juga yang pertama bagiku."

Kai mengecup bibir Dio dengan lembut kemudian melepasnya.

"Masih memerlukan penjelasan lagi? Ku rasa kita sudah saatnya berkencan sungguhan karena kita sudah dewasa dan bukan lagi remaja labil."

Dio mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai, ia meraih bibir pemuda tan itu, menciumnya dengan lembut. Tetesan air mata mengalir saat ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu. itu adalah air mata bahagia.

Ia sangat bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Kai memasangkan sesuatu di leher Dio, membuat namja yang lebih pendek melepaskan ciumannya untuk melihat apa yang di pasang Kai di lehernya.

Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk beruang berwarna biru, sangat manis.

Tunggu! Bukankah ini kalung yang dibeli Kai saat pergi bersama Baekhyun? Jadi Kai membeli kalung ini untuknya.

Dio memegang liontin kalungnya dengan tangan bergetar, ia tidak sanggup menahannya. Ia ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia!

"Kalung ini cocok denganmu..." kata Kai dengan lembut. Kemudian pemuda itu merundukan kepalanya untuk mengecup leher Dio yang sangat indah dengan hiasa kalung pemberiannya.

"Eunghh~ Kai..."

Kai menyeringai, "Kau datang kepadaku tidak memakai baju ingin menggodaku, eoh?"

Dio menyadari bahwa ia sedang telanjang BULAT. Namja itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kai mengangkat dagu Dio dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran karena telah menggodaku..." namja itu menyeringai.

(no NC ya^^ bayangin aja apa yang mereka lakuin setelah itu #pura-pura polos#)

.

.

Chanbaek dan Hunhan kembali ke asrama. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap di bahunya.

Mereka—kecuali Baekhyun—heran kenapa suasana asrama sangat sepi, dan remang-remang. Dimana Kai dan Dio hyung?

Namun pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar Kai. mereka hafal bahwa suara itu adalah milik Dio hyung.

Reaksi :

Chanyeol: pura-pura tidak mendengar dan langsung menghambur ke kamarnya.

Sehun : cuek, dan berjalan dengan santai ke kamarnya.

Luhan : gugup setengah mati, ia berlari mendahului Sehun. Lalu menutup pintu dengan suara debaman yang nyaring.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : **hai reader! Sumpah ini chapter paling panjang di When Baekhyun is an Idiot! Sebagian reader kurang puas sama chapter kemarin, jadinya di sini saya puasin dengan penyelesaian masalah Kaisoo.

Ada yang tahu Baekhyun tadi kenapa? #senyum evil#

Adakah yang mau adegan Kaisoo? Akan kubuatin di next chap kalo kalian minat :D

Yang cuap-cuap minta rata kiri, rata kiri kanan , udah author turutin nih, kurang apa coba ?

Kalo gitu author minta review-nya ya^^

Mudah-mudahan yang review bisa ketemu bias :)

Aaaaiiing~


	12. Pain

**Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot**

**Writer: ByunFire**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy this FIC ^_^**

.

.

Previous story...

(kembali dari menonton kembang api)

Chanbaek dan Hunhan kembali ke asrama. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap di bahunya.

Mereka—kecuali Baekhyun—heran kenapa suasana asrama sangat sepi, dan remang-remang. Dimana Kai dan Dio hyung?

Namun pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar Kai. mereka hafal bahwa suara itu adalah milik Dio hyung.

.

.

"Berjanjilah untuk cepat pulang, ne?" tanya Dio, ia membantu Luhan mengepak baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat imut, "Ne, hyuung~"

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Chanyeol, ia bersandar di pintu tanpa ada niatan membantu Luhan.

"Hmm... tiga hari lagi, apa itu terlalu cepat?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak, kau memerlukan banyak waktu untuk melepas kerinduanmu pada orang tuamu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu kalian kenapa tidak pulang saat liburan tahun baru?" Luhan menaikan alisnya.

"Liburan tahun baru adalah liburan singkat, kami hanya pulang di saat liburan semester." Jawab Dio.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam lagi. Ia mendesah lega... atau malah kecewa? Perusuh hidupnya akan pergi walaupun hanya tiga hari, seharusnya jika ia memang tidak menyukai kehadiran Luhan maka ia akan senang, namun namja itu malah terlihat murung.

Tok-tok-tok

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun, ia tidak beranjak dari kursi di depan meja belajarnya.

"Kai."

"Ada apa? Apakah penting?" tanya Sehun.

Kembali pada sosok seorang Oh Sehun, ia tidak suka orang lain masuk ke kamarnya meskipun itu hyungnya sendiri.

"Cepat bukakan pintu atau aku—"

"—jangan mencoba untuk—"

Braaaakkk!

"—masuk."

Kai menyeringai, "Kau terlambat."

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "Ada apa hyung?"

Kai menutup pintu kemudian bersandar di baliknya.

"Dua jam lagi Luhan terbang ke China."

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Lalu?"

"Setidaknya buatlah dia bahagia sebelum dia pergi ke China, aku sangat tahu bahwa namja itu menyukaimu."

"Dia menyukaiku atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, biarlah dia terperangkap dalam perasaan menyesatkan itu, aku tidak perduli."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang egois pada perasaannya sendiri dan pada akhirnya menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Bodoh, menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu adalah tindakan paling bodoh di dunia. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti menyesali perbuatanku yang sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo, menjadi kekasihnya saja tidak cukup."

"Itu bukan urusanku hyung, aku tidak tertarik pada perasaan dan hubungan semacam itu."

Kai menghela nafas, "Fikirkan kembali Sehun-ah, kau akan sangat menyesalinya ketika kau tahu betapa namja itu menyukaimu."

Sehun terdiam, ia berfikir. benarkah Luhan mencintainya? Apakah namja itu tidak akan membuangnya seperti orang lainnya? Apakah ia bisa mempercayai namja bermata doe itu?

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kai tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sangat ahli dalam permasalahan cinta."

.

.

20 menit sebelum pesawat lepas landas...

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan, mencoba mencari sosok yang begitu ia harapkan kehadirannya. Dan tampaknya sosok itu tidak akan muncul, membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Menunggu Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk, rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat namja itu sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya ke bandara.

Chanyeol yang kini memeluk bahu Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan dengan miris, apakah sesakit itu menunggu orang yang disukai? Matanya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap Luhan.

"Pasti kau juga menderita dulu..." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika merasakan kehangatan di telinganya, "Huh? Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun sebelum senyum itu memudar karena sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalanya—itu adalah sepatu milik Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah ber-lovey-dovey, ini bukan saat yang tepat bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri, "Ah, mian."

15 menit sebelum pesawat lepas landas...

"Mian baru datang, apa aku lama?"

Kyungsoo mendesis kemudian memukul pelan bahu Kai.

"Lama sekali, aku saja yang berjalan pincang bisa datang lebih awal kenapa kau malah terlambat!?"

Kai hanya meringis kemudian memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

Luhan semakin cemas, waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak lagi. Ia hanya ingin Sehun datang dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati' atau semacamnya.

Kai menunjuk sesuatu dengan gerakan dagunya, membuat semua penghuni asrama mengalihkan pandangannya.

Di sana berdiri Oh Sehun.

Beberapa meter dari mereka.

Namun hati Luhan serasa mencelos, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sehun datang dengan buket bunga di tangannya.

Setiap langkah Sehun yang semakin dekat dengannya, semakin cepat pula detak jantung Luhan, bunga itu untuknya kan? Untuknya kan?

"M-maaf karena aku terlambat datang." Ucap Sehun, ada sedikit kegugupan.

"O-oh tidak apa-apa." Kenapa sekarang Luhan juga gugup?

"Err...aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan dan berhati-hatilah."

Luhan mengangguk, matanya menembak lurus pada buket bunga di tangan Sehun, ia sangat berharap bunga itu untuknya.

"Jadi hanya itu saja yang bisa kau ucapkan Oh Sehun? Bagaimana dengan semua dialog yang sudah kita pelajari tadi?" tanya Kai, sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang romantis.

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu hyung, ahh kau membuatku malu.." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu bunga itu untuk siapa? Untukku atau kau hanya iseng membelinya?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia ber-smirk imut di akhir kalimat.

'aisshhh pasangan ini benar-benar!' Sehun menggerutu dalam hati.

Sehun mendorong buket bunga itu di depan Luhan, membuat namja berdarah China itu mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan mata doe-nya yang imut.

"Untukmu, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."

Senyum Luhan mengembang, ia meraih buket bunga itu kemudian menimangnya seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga.

Sebelum Luhan masuk ke pesawatnya, ia memberikan pelukan singkat pada teman-teman satu asramanya kecuali Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya karena ia satu-satunya yang tidak mendapatkan pelukan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, "Gomawo.."

Sehun meraih uluran tangan Luhan dan tersenyum lembut sebelum ia tertarik menubruk tubuh Luhan...

Ccuuup~

Satu kecupan singkat diberikan Luhan di bibir tipis Sehun yang menggoda.

"Aku harus pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama aku tidak ada di asrama! Terutama kau Sehun-ah. Ppai...ppaii!" Luhan meninggalkan mereka setengah berlari.

Sehun diam, benar-benar diam. Ia masih terpaku, fikirannya berputar-putar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ciuman! Ciuman pertamanya yang sakral dicuri oleh teman asramanya yang menjabat sebagai perusuh hidupnya!

"Si-siapapun to-tolong pegangi aku.." kata Sehun pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan imut dia atas meja belajar Chanyeol, ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membuka-buka bukunya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Chanyeol masih fokus pada buku di depannya, "Melakukan apa?"

"Yang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan tadi."

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia segera meneguk air di dekatnya sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menampakkan wajah datar.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Ciuman."

"Kau ingin melakukan hal yang bernama ciuman?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak..tidak...sering melakukan itu tidak baik."

"Chanyeol tidak mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia kembali fokus pada bukunya walaupun hati dan fikirannya sedang bergulat.

'Tidak-tidak! Aku bisa lepas kendali bila mencium Baekhyun! Tidak boleh!' batin Chanyeol, ia berfikir keras.

Baekhyun turun dari meja Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pergi ke Kai."

Jawaban Baekhyun hanya tiga kata 'pergi-ke-Kai' namun dampaknya sangat berpengaruh bagi Chanyeol, namja itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun, lalu menghujami bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"Sudah kan? Kau tidak perlu pergi ke Kai karena aku sudah melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran.

"Chanyeol..."

"Apa lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada frustasi high level.

"Aku pergi ke Kai untuk mengembalikan sweaternya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada polos.

Entah bagaimana Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasanya berada di posisinya saat ini, yang jelas ia ber-ekspresi (-_-')

(NB: Chanyeol ngiranya si Baekhyun minta di cium Kai XD )

.

.

"Kau ingin pergi ke luar tidak? Cuacanya bagus walaupun masih sedikit dingin." Kyungsoo menarik resleting jaket Kai ke atas, ia bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan santai bersama Baekhyun di sofa.

"Kau akan pergi keluar dengan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Yeah, ini kencan pertama kita."

"Ku rasa jalan-jalan bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Kau ingin keluar ke mana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, hyung..."

"Aku meromendasikan satu tempat, Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

.

.

First date...

Chanyeol memasang syal di leher Baekhyun, namja yang lebih pendek hanya menatapnya dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya.

Terlalu bahagia, itulah yang di fikirkan Baekhyun.

.

"_Eomma kenapa harus memakai syal?" Baekhyun kecil menatap eommanya yang sedang memasang syal di lehernya._

"_Agar tidak dingin Baekhyunnie..." sang eomma tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun kecil._

"_Eomma kemana kita akan pergi?" Baekhyun kecil bertanya lagi pada eommanya._

"_Baekhyunnie jangan bertanya lagi karena eomma menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Baekhyunnie..." sang eomma memberi kecupan hangat di dahi si anak yang memiliki kadar ke-imutan tinggi._

"_Wooahh...jinja...? Baekhyunnie sayang eomma!" bocah kecil itu berteriak sambil mengepakkan lengannya dengan gembira._

.

Baekhyun merasakannya lagi! Merasakan sakit di kepalanya setelah ia mengingat bayangan aneh di kepalanya. Ia mengernyit sambil memegang sisi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Eomma..." kata Baekhyun lirih, seperti bisikan.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran ketika menyadari kekasihnya—mungkin—terlihat kesakitan.

"Sakit..."

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku!"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, "Tidak sakit lagi."

Chanyeol menepuk kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Benar tidak sakit lagi?"

Baekhyun mengagguk, kemudian namja itu meraih kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang terlepas dan memasangnya kembali.

Chanyeol melongo dengan kadar terkejut yang tinggi, barusan Baekhyun mengancingkan kemejanya! Ia tidak bermimpi kan? Setan apa yang membuat Baekhyun-nya memiliki rasa keperdulian pada kancing kemejanya?

"Chanyeol, wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng kaku, "A-ani.."

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan di Yeouido, hutan dan taman cantik yang terletak di tengah kota. Setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan bus, mereka sampai di daerah paling sejuk dan menarik di Kota Seoul.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, berjalan bersama di bawah pepohonan dengan daun yang mulai bersemi kembali setelah musim dingin. Chanyeol menceritakan apapun yang mereka lewati, mendapat respon berupa anggukan dan bibir membulat dari namja yang sedang ia genggam tangannya.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, ia berjongkok, membuat Chanyeol ikut-ikutan jongkok di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bunga." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh Chanyeol, ia begitu menyukai bunga Cherry Blossom yang tumbuh di depannya itu.

"Cantik sekali.." gumam Baekhyun, ia menyentuh bunga berwarna pink lembut itu dengan senyum cantik di sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, ia menarik Baekhyun.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Membeli Cherry Blossom."

Mereka beristirahat di pavilion yang disediakan di taman Yeouido. Baekhyun dengan senyum abadinya menimang bunga yang baru saja dibelikan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, sejak pertama melihat bunga itu ia menyukainya.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Hmm?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia fokus menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku...—"

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat setiap peristiwa yang terjadi sejak awal ia di asrama hingga sekarang. Tidak sekalipun ia melewatkan harinya tanpa Chanyeol. Namja itu benar-benar ada di dekatnya, bersamanya.

"—menyukaimu." Lanjut Baekhyun, ia tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Ccuupp...

Satu ciuman hangat di pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bertingkah over cute, kau membuatku gila." Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyayangi makhluk yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Baekhyun memegangi hidungnya yang memerah, kemudian memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol. "Ini sakit." Namja itu mencebikkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil kemudian ia memeluk Baekhyun, "Mian..mian Baekhyunnie..."

Bibir mencebik itu tergantingan dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum, Baekhyun sangat nyaman berada di dada Chanyeol. Nyaman sekali.

.

_Baekhyun yang kini berusia 17 terus menangis, ia memukul apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia merasa kacau, sangat kacau._

"_Sungguh jangan tinggalkan aku eomma!" ia berteriak sambil menangis._

_Praaanggg!_

_Dan kaca itu pecah saat kepalan tangan Baekhyun memukulnya, meninggalkan noda darah di pecahannya._

"_Baek!"_

"_Tidak! Jangan dekati aku appa!"_

"_Baek sungguh!eomma tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kalau kau seperti ini... Hentikan sayang...appa mohon..."_

_Baekhyun menurunkan kepalan tangannya dari kaca lemari kamarnya yang telah pecah itu. _

"_Hiks appa..." Baekhyun mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata._

_Seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi, yang ia panggil 'appa' membawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dada appa-nya._

_._

"Arrgghhh...!" Baekhyun meringis, merasakan kepalanya yang serasa di pukuli bongkahan batu.

"Baek! Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup ke dua sisi wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

Tes...

Satu bulir air mata jatuh.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Chanyeol... hiks.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit di kepalanya belum juga hilang.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponselnya.

"Halo? Kai hyung? Kau bisa datang menjemput kami di—"

Baekhyun jatuh lemas di dada Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan Baekhyun pingsan! Kai hyung kumohon jemput kami!"

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa kacau seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah berkeringat dingin akan apapun. Namun kali ini ia begitu kacau, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun yang 'terlelap' di pangkuannya, mereka menuju rumah sakit.

"Kai hyung cepat sedikit!" kata Chanyeol.

Kai melirik dari sepion mobil.

"Kau mau kita kena tilang polisi? Diam di sana dan tunggulah hingga kita sampai."

Kai membawa mobilnya. Kai memiliki mobil? Yeah ia punya, dan mobil pribadinya itu ia simpan di tempat paling aman sehingga pihak sekolah tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia baru saja sampai di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, menatap Kyungso dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung..."

"Dimana Bora songsaengnim?" tanya Kai.

"Songsaengnim akan segera sampai."

Cklek!

"Bisa bicara dengan keluarga pasien Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

Bora baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter, wajahnya tampak lemas sekali.

"Huuuffftttt... kenapa harus terjadi pada Baekhyun? Ia anak yang baik, tapi kenapa Tuhan memberinya sakit yang seperti itu?" gerutu Bora, ia menghela nafas berat.

Bora melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui murid-muridnya yang masih menunggu di ruangan Baekhyun.

Cklek!

"Songsaengnim? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya Chanyeol.

Bora tersenyum tipis, "Baekhyun bisa pulang hari ini, kalian jangan cemas."

Entahlah, tapi dari senyum itu Chanyeol tahu ada yang mengganjal di hati Bora.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak lagi cemas, Baekhyun kembali lagi seperti biasanya. Bora bilang Baekhyun hanya kelelahan karena seharian jalan-jalan hingga akhirnya pingsan.

Mereka masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Chanyeol selalu mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah setiap hari—tanpa gerutuan seperti dulu.

Namun lain untuk hari ini, Baekhyun menolak diantar Chanyeol ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau...aku akan berangkat sendiri." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak...tidak...bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan, sungguh aku ingin berangkat sendiri..." rengek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengek?

Chanyeol tersadar sesuatu, Baekhyun tidak pernah merengek sebelumnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah...kau berangkat sendiri."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata sipitnya yang imut.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun begitu saja, ia membututi namja itu selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Benar, Baekhyun tidak tersesat. Bahkan ia sangat hafal arah menuju sekolahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga kapapun Baekhyun tidak salah dalam berbelok, seakan ia menyaksikan anaknya yang baru bisa berjalan.

Hari itu, setelah ia membuntuti Baekhyun ke sekolah. Senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa sangat haus setelah tidur siangnya, ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dapur.

Di sana...

Di depan kompor...

Ia melihat Kyungsoo hyung memasak.

Itu hal yang biasa bukan?

Namun kali ini Kyungsoo hyung memasak ditemani Kai hyung. Kai hyung melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Kyungsoo sambil menciumi tengkuk dan leher Kyungsoo. Mereka tampak senang sekali, sesekali Kyungsoo tertawa kapanpun ia merasa geli.

Dan inilah yang ada di otak Baekhyun...

Orang+memasak=di peluk dan di cium.

"Kyungsoo hyung..." panggil Baekhyun.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari naungan Kai, ia gelagapan, mencoba memberi Baekhyun senyuman.

"Iya Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kemudian, "Ajari Baekhyun memasak."

.

.

"Nah seperti itu, Baek." Kata Kyungsoo, ia melihat pekerjaan Baekhyun yang sedang memotong mentimun.

"Begini hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun tampak sangat feminim, ia mengenakan celemek berwarna kuning dengan gambar tweety yang menggemaskan. Tidak ada pilihan lain karena celemek warna biru polos sedang dipakai Kyungsoo.

Sreesh...!

Tidak sengaja Baekhyun menggores jarinya, ia mengernyit kesakitan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang sedang ka—YA! BAEKHYUN! LETAKKAN PISAUNYA!" teriak Chanyeol, namja itu baru saja masuk ke dapur dengan tujuan mengambil air minum. Ia menyadari raut kesakitan di wajah Baekhyun, secara otomatis membuatnya menatap jari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tergesa-gesa menghampiri Baekhyun, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan melihat jarinya yang terluka.

"Baek lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri!" Chanyeol sangat cemas melihat goresan yang berdarah di jari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap jarinya yang terluka.

"Ini tidak sakit Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pisau itu? hah?"

"A-aku ingin memasak untuk Chanyeol." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Chanyeol mengehela nafas, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Sejak tadi ia diam. Ini salahnya bukan sih?

.

.

Chanyeol membungkus luka Baekhyun dengan plaster, lukanya terbilang hanya luka kecil namun ia begitu cemas.

"Kau membuatku gila." Gerutu Chanyeol, ia menggerutu namun matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku melarangmu memegang pisau mulai hari ini." kata Chanyeol lagi, ia mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang kini duduk di ranjang sementara ia di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin memasak, untuk Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun, ia terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak perlu, sungguh tidak perlu, Baek."

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol.." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia merasa sedih karena Chanyeol melarangnya untuk memasak.

"Baiklah...baiklah...kau boleh memasak, tapi harus denganku." Ucap Chanyeol lembut, ia mengusap kedua mata Baekhyun yang berair.

"Be-benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya tepat di luka yang telah di balut plaster.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : **Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang di sejarah penulisanku#bangga#

Ungg...sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena late update ya #bow sambil nangis# late update karena sempat writer block dan sibuk banget sama kurikulum 2013 yang kayak demit.

Tapi bakal aku usahain buat update teratur kok...

Oh ya, ada yang lupa yah Baekhyun kenapa hingga idiot gitu? Ahh dia itu terlalu terpuruk dan gak kuat mental gegara ibunya meninggal. Itu udah di ceritain di chapter awal. Dia bisa sembuh kalo dapat perhatian dari orang.

Ada yang ditanyain lagi?

Menurut kalian alurnya gimana? Ngebosenin kah?

Ada yang mau request sesuatu? Langsung di kotak review ya^^

Kalo review kalian minta di balas bilang ya^^ entar aku bales kok.

Jangan lupa ninggalin review ya^^ kata-kata semangat juga boleh.

Aaaiiingggg~


End file.
